dreamyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creator
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'The Creator' I'm driving down the road with my mom to go somewhere (not exactly sure where). Something to do with Eddy Murphy going to the hospital happens, and then I go to a house (the house is in a clearing of trees, right by a road (similar to mine), and is quite small. I see a chimp/young gorilla, that chases me around with a knife, and I am forced to take it out of its hands, after which it acts subdued and not as aggressive as before. Once I go inside, I see one of my sister's whom I haven't seen in a while. She's in a wedding dress, and I give her an awkward hug as I haven't seen her in a while. My other sister whom I see more often is also there as the maid of honor. We all go to the ocean, where I find a cabin that has glass windows on all sides except for the back. Later, I go outside, and begin to gain full control over reality itself. The first thing I do with my new found powers (after this point the dream becomes lucid, but I am not aware that I am sleeping), is create a moderately sized mechanical dragon (long and serpentine-like, in the fashion of a Chinese dragon). I grab on to two handle bars at the front of the huge creation, and begin to fly it in the air. After flying for a few minutes, I stop, and use my sheer power to make the dragon even larger than before (making it longer and thicker). I once again take to the air, where I am forced to violently swerve between buildings. I am forced to make the dragon make a sharp accession as we approach a building. Soon, it runs out of oil (having complete control over the dream, I have no idea why I didn't just make it magic powered). I go inside the machine, and find rows of vats of oil, each one has a rectangular thing to dunk in the oil (sort of like a cereal box). My sport instructor suddenly appears, and tells me as to how to make the dragon start up again (a whole team of people has showed up to get the dragon started). He shows me that in order to start it, I have to rotate the cereal box-thingy in one of the vats, so that the top of it hits the bottom of the vat, and the top faces up. I try several times to do this but only make a fool of myself (this is quite strange as it is I who created this beast, not them). The whole team and I are forced to swim under water, and under some sort of dock to get something. Suddenly, I find that I have a snorkel over my face, which somehow allows me to breathe. One of my friends find a strange type of anemone that has an eye on one side of it. I go up to the surface to get my moms phone in order to take a picture, but as I am doing so I am told that if I go up too fast, I might get the bends. Shunning this advice, I continue to go up, and I retrieve the phone, and go down underwater to take a picture of the strange anemone (phones aren't usually water proof, though). I once again realize that I have full control over this weird world, and I decide that I'll magically materialize a submarine. After doing so, I realize that it's movements only require my will to turn directions. I somehow am suddenly outside of the water, and outside of the submarine, and I am floating above the ocean. I decide that I shall turn the sea and all its entirety into a vast desert, which I promptly do. I go back down to the ground, in the newly formed desert and begin to laugh maniacally over my infinite power. I force someone to come to me across the world, I then materialize a chamber of lava around us, I then proceed to make them vanish from existence. Later, I go to a ship that floating on the sea (I am flying over it), and I test my powers by seeing if they will allow me to make a circular spot of lava on the lower deck. This indeed occurs, and I then throw a fireball at the ship. After seeing it didn't cause much damage, I imbue more power into it, and throw it, causing a major portion of the ship to disintegrate. The dream ends soon after. Dreamer: MemoryAngel Date: April 25th, 2018 Category:Dreams Category:Long Dreams Category:Strange Dreams Category:Lucid Dreams Category:Good Dreams Category:Epic Dreams Category:MemoryAngel’s Dreams